


There's a Good Wife to Be

by FunYUNDERE



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Parasite, Caning, F/M, Fingering, Male Masturbation, Masochism, Masturbation (Male), Object Insertion, Parasite - Freeform, Possession, Sonic Screwdriver, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, alien possession, fingering (vaginal), noncon, object insertion (Sonic Screwdriver), object insertion (vaginal), unintentional orgasm denial, vaginal object insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunYUNDERE/pseuds/FunYUNDERE
Summary: The parasite possessing Jeremy Baines wants to welcome you into the Family of Blood.





	1. Breaking Curfew

**Author's Note:**

> Far from the first time I've written a lemon but this is the first one I've uploaded online. Possession is one of my favorite kinks. <3 And "Headmaster, sir, good evening, sir, come to give me a caning, sir, would you like that, sir?" is one of the best lines in the show and I wanted to incorporate the spirit of it somehow.

A flash of brilliant green appeared in the night sky before blinking out. You shivered and turned to face Martha, who looked the same way you felt. 

“Did you see that?” 

“See what?” asked Jenny. 

“Did you see it, though? Right up there, just for a second!”

“Martha, there’s nothing there.” 

Both you and the other companion knew that wasn’t true. It was the Family of Blood. You loathed being the same species as them. If you hadn’t been turned into a human, you wouldn’t even be there that day because of the absurdly limited lifespan. 

“Let me tell you,” the Doctor said shortly after meeting your acquaintance, “you’re a much better sight than a Dalek-human hybrid.” 

His companion grimaced and you decided to refrain from asking what a Dalek was exactly. Both wanderers were interested in how you were gifted with the longevity of Homo sapiens. Or was it true immortality? Either way, you didn’t feel like reminiscing about the event that extended your life beyond a quarter of an Earth year just then.

The sound of shoes clacking frantically against the path pulled you from your thoughts. 

“Matron, you all right?” 

“Did you see that?” the school nurse questioned, eyes wide. “There’s something in the woods. It’s light.”

“Evening ladies, far too cold for standing around in the dark.”

The Doctor, even when unaware of who he really was, had impeccable timing. 

Redfern pointed to the heavens, where a streak of green light had appeared. “There, there. Look in the sky.”

 _I wish he’d left_ me _instructional videos_ , you thought. _But it couldn’t have been helped. I’d just became a companion. At least I got his tricked out screwdriver to look after._

“...a meteorite,” he concluded. He casually turned around to look at everyone. “Just rocks falling to the ground. That’s all.”

“It came down in the woods,” said Redfern.

“No, no, no. They look close but they’re miles off. Nothing left but a cinder. Now,” he said to the nurse, “I should escort you back to the school.” Smith turned to face you and the other two maids. “Ladies?”

“No, we’re fine thanks,” answered Martha, staring off in the direction of the “meteorite”. The Doctor would have known the proper term was “meteor” before it landed. 

“Then I shall bid you all goodnight.”

They walked off together and you sighed. Martha mentioned earlier that she suspected Joan was falling for him and that the feeling was mutual. Like your friend, you were worried. But you were a little jealous, too. Jealous that Smith might be getting some action soon.

Unbeknownst to anyone but yourself, you were concealing a cane you had stolen from the headmaster’s office inside your long, thick coat. If Farringham School wasn’t boys-only, you would have enrolled there as you were the same age as many of the students. The only other ladies were the older maids and a nurse. You had caught more than a handful of Farringham scholars giving you interested glances or even outright leers. And you were sure that if you were discreet enough, you could introduce one (or more) of the post-Edwardian schoolboys to BDSM. Preferably an upperclassman (or three). 

“Jenny, where was that? On the horizon where the light was headed?”

“That’s by Cooper’s Field,” she began. “You two can’t just run off. It’s dark, someone will break a leg!” 

Martha tried to sprint in that direction but her old-fashioned clothes were too restrictive for her to go particularly fast. You, who were wearing only c. 2007 underwear in addition to wool thigh highs under your coat and light nightdress, easily outran her. As you weren’t planning on getting laid that night, you weren’t wearing vintage undergarments. 

The sound of a force field or invisibility shield being hit led you to the site of the landing. Someone was placing his hand on the side of the Family’s ship. 

“Some kind of door,” he said to himself as he discovered the entrance.

_Oh no, no._

“Don’t!” 

The young man threw his hands in front of himself and gasped. When he turned around you recognized him as one of the older students.

“Y-you, you’re the pretty maid from the school.”

“Yes, I am,” you deadpanned. “And you, boy, are breaking curfew.” 

“I’m Jeremy Baines,” he said with a nervous smile. His attempt to turn it into an alluring smirk didn’t really work. “You know, I’m only out here because one of my mates hid a case of beer. If you want, you can come back to our dormitory and have a bottle. It’s rather cold tonight and I think you don’t want to get in trouble for being out late either.”

“I’m part of the cleaning staff, not a student. Unlike you I don’t have a set bedtime.”

To be honest, his idea sounded tempting but you had it on Martha’s authority that Baines was something of a cunt. This extended to the rest of his gang, especially his best friend Hutchinson. You weren’t sure if he was actually attempting blackmail or just trying to amuse you. 

“The headmaster is not going to be happy about _this_.” You spun around on your heel and looked back at him, fake pouting. “Come on, let’s go back before someone important realizes you’re gone and you have to get a spanking.”

He opened his mouth.

“From Rocastle,” you tacked on. He closed it and looked at you, brows knitted, before turning back to the spaceship. 

“But you are curious about where this door leads too, right?” Baines insisted, placing both palms on it.

“Oh right, the Family,” you let slip out. The schoolboy looked at you curiously. “Alright, you march your bum back to the school right now and there won’t be any welts on it tomorrow morning.”

“What about you? You’re not going to explore this...aeroplane of sorts without me, are you?”

“Just leave me…” _A bottle? No, he’ll get in even more trouble if someone thinks he already drank one. Ugh, why do I even care about whether he’s punished or not? I really do need to get off soon…_ “I don’t need your help with this.”

You reached into your pocket and gripped the Sonic Screwdriver gently. Sure, you hadn’t actually used it yet but the Doctor called you “fairly capable” when he gave it to you so you were sure that it could expand into a spear or something if the need arose. 

“It wouldn’t be right for me to leave you here alone. Please allow me to walk-”

“Jeremy, go back. Your friends are probably wondering where you are.”

“I rather like when you use my Christian name,” he admitted. You bit down on your lower lip. “Just wait until I tell the boys who I met in the woods…”

He wasn’t going to take “no” for an answer. As vexing as that was, you had a moral obligation to make sure he didn’t get hurt. At least by any enemies of the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t notice this the first time around but when Baines is sneaking out for the beer it’s still light out. XD My interest in him started while watching a preview for “Human Nature”. It was the head tilt. Then I saw the scene where he laughed at that disgusting joke made at Martha’s expense and I was disappointed. But then he gets possessed! <3 Too bad that kills the actual Jeremy Baines. And I guess Harry Lloyd’s character is still a bigot because he thinks all humans are idiots.


	2. Betrothal of Blood

_Of course_ , you considered, _I could have tried using the highly advanced Gallifreyan technology_ before _freaking out and attempting to beat someone in a stronger body up with a cane._

When the male offspring of the Family possessed poor Jeremy Baines you threw your coat off and brandished the cane. He easily took it from you and, to your surprised horror, grabbed your chin and kissed you. Your enemy’s widened eyes stared into your own, his odd half-smile pressed against your horrified frown. 

The Mother of Blood laughed and told him he could take care of you as he saw fit. (“Someone that you’re attracted to wouldn’t make a suitable host for me.”) She then left, presumably to wait with her husband and daughter. 

You pulled yourself away and turned around before tripping on your discarded garment. Your hands caught your fall but “Son of Mine”, as the matriarch called him, firmly planted his foot on the center of your back, forcing you to lie flat on your stomach. 

Sucking in your breath, you twisted your neck around to stare up at him. 

His agape eyes were boring into yours, drinking in your frightened gaze. You couldn’t tell if the demi-smile was there because he was amused or because he hadn’t much practice manipulating human facial muscles.

“Hoping to give me a caning, miss?”

Your eyes swiveled away from his stare and you slowly turned away from him, resting your chin on the floor. You knew your face must look as horrified as you felt. 

“What you’re wearing is against the dress code, isn’t it?” 

The nightgown you were wearing was styled to look like something from the mid-1900s. It was short, somewhat see-through, and the color of your bra and panties didn’t help matters. 

_At least he hasn’t realized how anachronistic it is._

“I would prefer you became a vessel for either Mother or Sister of Mine but Baines seems to have rather liked you and I think I do, too…” 

Your back tensed as he lifted his foot. The sound of steps indicated that he had moved directly behind you. Your coat was pushed to the side and the cane lain on top of it. His hands reached out and squeezed both of your thighs before lifting your nightgown over your bottom.

“No…” immediately escaped your mouth. 

“Your knickers look rather modern. Why, might you have been traveling with a certain Time Lord?”

As you attempted to get away, you accidently thrust your ass up and he hummed in approval before grabbing your hips, holding you in place. On your forearms and knees, you felt more vulnerable than you could ever remember feeling in your life. 

“Aren’t you going to give me a proper answer?” He mockingly sighed. “No matter. I can just fuck it out of you.” 

“I ought to have brained Baines with that cane so you couldn’t have had him. He’s a disgusting pervert...” 

“ _Was_ ,” he corrected. His hand caressed the base of your spine. “Actually, his tastes weren’t very debauched. I might prefer to have you plead for me to please you than for me to stop.

“But you just gave me an idea. Why don’t I cane you first? That way you’ll satisfy both my new and old desires: I get to hear you beg me for sex but it’ll be because you want the pain to stop.” 

There was no reply you could think of that _would_ make him stop, save for betraying the location of the Doctor. Your primary concern, however, was that while you could withstand the agony

_I don’t want that parasite to see me get off on what he’s doing._

The Son’s palms drifted over your backside before he slipped his fingers inside your panties and pulled them down to your knees. Then he reached over and picked up the cane.

“The walls on our ship are soundproof,” he casually informed you. Your fists balled up. “You don’t have to worry about disturbing Family of Mine. Be as loud as you want to be.” 

The first hit was so sudden it made you lunge forward and uncurl your fingers. By the third strike the shock had worn off and you were only able to focus on the stinging. It wasn’t long before the familiar twinge of desire pooled in your crotch. The urge to reach back and masturbate was hard to resist with your hands just laying there. You laid your palms flat but scraped your nails against the floor when the Son laid a particularly hard smack on your ass. 

You lost count after the ninth blow and wondered if your behind would eventually go numb. The ecstatic burning sensation was quickly making your vagina soppier and soppier and you wondered if it was possible to orgasm without genital stimulation. Just as you thought you were on the verge of coming he spoke. 

“Your endurance would be more impressive if you lacked the ability to heal so quickly.”

Your vagina was still tingling but as your almost-climax ebbed away your senses steadily returned. This situation was a bit ironic, you thought. Consciously, you slowed down the healing, because at that point you thought you still might get away and have a temporary souvenir to jill off to later. You thrust your hand into the coat pocket that contained the Sonic Screwdriver before activating what you desperately hoped would be a laser. 

His crooked grin was the first thing you noticed when the weak beam of light hit him. You switched it off. 

“What sort of damage is a pocket torch going to do to me, miss? Or are you telling me you want an examination of your pelv-?”

When his eyes widened you could see that his irises were a vivid green. At that moment, yours had also turned viridescent, albeit with an unearthly glow. As the Son of Blood’s lopsided smirk reappeared, you knew you’d accidently doomed yourself to a fate worse than what he originally planned for you. His eyes closed in bliss as he sniffed the air, taking in your new scent.

“If I’d known we were the same species I would never have hurt you. Why did you wait until now to… _reveal_ yourself to me?”

His hands were back on your rear. He massaged your buttocks slowly, _apologetically_ , and you felt your arousal building up again. This time, you tried to hold onto your mind. 

He moved so he could stand in front of you, admiring your disgusted gaze. Your pussy yearned for his touch. 

“I'm not one of you,” you spat. “I don’t even want to belong to the same phylum as you, much less species. Human, that’s all I ever wanted to be and now I am.”

“You’re not possessing a body, this _is_ your body,” the Son mused, finally breaking eye contact. “And you can recover from injuries at will?” He paced alongside your body, which was still in a position perfect for coitus more ferarum. “Did the Time Lor-?”

“I was _blessed_ this way before I met the Doctor,” you informed him. “Go tell that _Family of Yours_ -”

“You will soon be part of Family of Mine.”

“I really don’t want to be adopted by a nest of parasites.”

During the pause you already knew he was coming up with a reply you wouldn’t like so you put your head down, bracing for it. 

“You're not the only one feeling _blessed_. You won't be adopted by the Family of Blood. You'll marry into it, Wife to Be."


	3. Bye, Baines

“Mother and Father of Mine told me not to worry about courting until after we’d absorbed the Time Lord’s immortality but now that you’ve walked into my life...”

His hands were once again preoccupied with your buttocks. This time you tried to remain still and resist the urge to rub against him. Despite his difficulty with mimicking human facial expressions, he was able to read your body language easily. The Son was able to tell you were becoming overheated in your sensible boots and woolen stockings so he relieved you of them, and your panties, setting them in a neat pile behind the coat. 

“You _want_ me. I observed your interaction with Baines outside, how dismissive of him you were. You might be _physically_ attracted to him but it’s _me_ who-.”

“Jeremy’s stupid little crush is the only reason I’m in this position. If you had _infested_ someone who wasn’t already attracted to me then-”

“ _Cease resisting and submit to your desires, there’s a good girl!_ ” he ordered without pausing between words. 

His fingers dug into your hips, pulling you back, forcing you to grind against his bulge. He took a hand off your hip and slithered two fingers into your moist slit. The twisting fingers inside of you were inching you closer and closer to an actual orgasm. When he took your clitoris between his other hand’s pointer finger and thumb and gently rolled it, you bucked your hips once, twice, and then came on his hand. 

You were getting tired of the doggy style position so when your violator slid his digits back out you laid down and rolled onto your back. Your self-declared Husband to Be’s eyes weren’t half-lidded, as you’d been hoping, but fully opened. As he was undoing his trousers, you noticed the Screwdriver was still in your grasp. 

“Can we,” you implored, buying for time, “not actually do it until we’re married?”” 

“Alright,” he murmured, cock in hand. “I’m grateful that you allowed me the opportunity to satisfy you…”

As he started to stroke himself you clenched your fist too tight and the the tool started to vibrate. 

_It probably gets lonely for the Doctor between companions_ , you thought dryly. _No wonder he’s so fond of this thing._

“This is perfect,” the Son breathed, tilting his head. “I can pleasure my dear Wife to Be and myself simultaneously.” 

As soon as he plucked the Screwdriver from your hand you sat up, allowing your nightgown to obscure your vulva. Impatient, he pulled up the hem and laid the vibrator against your damp folds. This was more stimulation than you’d ever had. It was overwhelming. You laid back and surrendered. Thrusting your hips up, you helped him find the best angle for insertion. He ejaculated as he pushed the Doctor’s device in and out of your slick hole. 

It was almost comical, the way he stared down at his spunk-covered hand. Just as you thought 

_That’s poor Jeremy Baines’s genetic fluid…_

the Sonic Screwdriver was pushed against your clit and, with another buck of your hips, you came again.


End file.
